


Breaking down

by Mary_The_Flamingo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let Makoto swear, M/M, Post-Game(s), There is a lot of hurt before the comfort, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_The_Flamingo/pseuds/Mary_The_Flamingo
Summary: He thought the pain was over. He thought he had moved on. But it seemed like he still had a long way to go. It was strange really, despite how things were finally starting to look up for Togami Byakuya, the past was still desperately clawing at him, never giving him a single moment of peace.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Breaking down

**Author's Note:**

> Well surprise surprise, a Mitski song inspired this fic so I think you can expect the mood of this is gonna a bit dark, specifically there will be descriptive depictions of intrusive thoughts so content warning for that

Togami Byakuya was beginning to think that he may be developing insomnia.

Ever since Asahina, Kirgiri and Naegi had ended up in that Future Foundation killing game, Togami had been washed over with this constant sense of worry. Despite the three of them being completely safe now and Kirgiri making a hasty recovery from the damage her immune system had sustained from being poisoned, Togami still felt as if he was in danger. That his friends were still in danger. That Naegi, his boyfriend, was still in danger.

He felt as if he was right back in the killing game.

These thoughts plagued him, constantly: never giving him a single moment of peace. This affected his sleep schedule, a lot. Hours spent awake, staring up at his dorm ceiling, it shortly became obvious to the others that Togami was definitely not himself. Naegi was the first to bring it up with him.

“Hey Byakuya, what’s up with you?”

Naegi had suddenly stopped, it was the late evening and the couple were walking through a path in the makeshift garden that was outside the Future Foundation headquarters.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Kuya...please. Don’t make this difficult, you’ve been acting off recently and it’s pretty obvious something’s going on that your not telling me”

It was clear Naegi was worried, he had gone straight to the part and was giving Togami this specific look. A look of worry and concern but there was a small gleam in his eyes of something. Something Togami could not decipher.

“Don’t look at me like that love, if there was something wrong I would tell you.”

Togami’s reassurance would have been convincing to anyone who did not know the man very well but to Naegi, it was obviously a lie. Just another lie to protect not only Naegi but himself from the truth.

“I know, you would. If you thought it was important.” Makoto’s sudden change of tone shocked the taller blonde. “Whatever is going on, you need to tell me, I don’t care if it ‘doesn’t matter’ or ‘it isn’t necessary. Don’t pull that crap, just tell me what’s wrong”

Togami had two options: tell his boyfriend his recent thoughts or continue to feign ignorance.

“Well alright, if you really must know. Ever since what happened with you, Aoi and Kyoko, I have been a bit...worried. No reason really though, it’s just me being a bit irrational.”

“What do you mean you’ve been ‘worried’?”

“I don’t know how to describe it but I’ve been having constant thoughts about you possibly getting hurt or this sense of dread that washes over me from time to time. Sometimes even, these thoughts have interrupted my sleep.”

“Oh god, why didn’t you tell me sooner? If what happened really worried that much I would’ve-would’ve...d-done something!”

Togami’s confused expression worried the brunette even more, did he really not understand what these thoughts meant?

“What are you fussing over, I’ve just been a bit anxious. That’s what happens when you love someone”

The blonde’s romantic gesture was completely ignored by his boyfriend. Naegi went up to him and clung onto his arms, with a concerned expression on his face.

Suddenly, the brunette grabbed Togami’s hand and hurriedly dragged him back to his dorm, telling him that it was better if they talked there.   
  
  


____________________________  
  


Once the couple arrived at the former lucky student’s dorm, the brunette turned to face his boyfriend. That same worried expression plastered on his face.   
  


“Makoto seriously, what’s gotten into you?”

There was a short pause of silence. Naegi went up to the heir and placed a gentle hand up to his face. God, this is what Togami loved about Naegi so much, the small but sweet gestures he would make. It would make his heart feel so warm, so loved. If anything were to happen to his lover, Togami did not have any idea what he would do. If Naegi left him or, even worse, died; maybe end up being mauled by a monstrous monokuma robot, the blood of his lover sprayed all over-

“You’re having one of those thoughts again, aren’t you?”

The heir snapped back to reality and quickly looked away. Even though he and Naegi had been dating for several months now, his old habits would sometimes creep back in and control him. He wanted to tell Naegi what was going on for a while now but he would feel his throat close up whenever the thought crossed his mind. 

A pair of arms soon snaked its way around Togami’s waist, pulling him closer to the brunette. Slowly, the blonde reciprocated the hug as his boyfriend guided him to his bed.

As the couple parted, Naegi softly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, making circles with his thumb. 

“I assume you want to talk about these thoughts of mine.”

”Yeah, I know it seems like I’m overreacting but intrusive thoughts can be really controlling and just shitty to deal with in general if you just ignore them. And I don’t want you dealing with that alone.” 

”Intrusive thoughts, huh? Is that what they’re called?”

”O-oh you didn’t know, kinda makes sense now why didn’t tell me about them sooner.” 

“Well anyways, like I explained earlier, these ‘intrusive thoughts’ will just appear out of nowhere. There’re mainly about you getting hurt somehow. I will admit, some of them have been a bit on the darker side. Sometimes I’ve even thought about you possibly dying.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I definitely won’t be dying any time soon. After all the near-death experiences I’ve had, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be alright for the next while.”

”But what if you do get hurt.”

The heir’s tone changed as he turned to face the former lucky student. 

“W-what? I won’t get hurt, I’m not gonna do anything stupid on the field missions or anything like that. You know that, right?” 

“I...I know, but a part of me still worries. Still worries that something _horrible_ will happen to you. I suppose intrusive thoughts are meant be irrational, huh?”   
  
At this point, Togami’s voice was becoming strained and his grip on Naegi’s hand was getting stronger. That worried look appeared on the brunette’s face again. 

The blonde suddenly felt two hands cup his face. He looked up and saw the brunette’s caring face look back at him. That cute little face that he adored so much.   
  


“Don’t ever forget that I love you more than anything in this whole world, promise me.”   
  


The heir could not help but smile at his lover’s remark, even if this moment happiness was short, it felt nice to be reminded how much Naegi loved him. God when did he get so sappy.

”Please don’t leave me. Don’t leave me behind, alone with no one else. I can’t go through that again.”

That final part was a mere whisper but the former lucky student heard it loud and clear. It hurt him to hear those words, a faint reminder of the long years that his lover had spent pushing everyone away, not letting anyone close to his heart. 

There was another pause of silence, the pair just staring at each other. They were both lost for words (and tired) and so far, their conversation had taken a toll on them both. The brunette was about to say something when suddenly something else broke their silence. 

A quiet sob did.   
  
Togami Byakuya, the heir to the Togami Corporation, was crying.

He hunched over and clung to Naegi’s shirt and blazer, soaking them with his quiet tears. The brunette was shocked and hurriedly wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, attempting to calm the blonde. 

Gradually, the heir became a crying mess, stumbling over his words as he became intelligible and his sobs became the only thing coming out of his mouth. 

Togami did not think his talk with Naegi was going to end like this: with him bawling out his eyes, begging his boyfriend never to leave him whilst the shorter of the couple desperately tried to sooth him. At his core, Togami truly was a mess, a scared little kid who was forced to grow up too fast. 

After a few minutes, the blonde finally began to calm down and his crying almost ceased. 

“Do you feel a bit better now?”

The heir gave a small nod. The brunette looked back at him as he caressed his cheek, wiping away any excess tears.

”I’m sorry for breaking down like that out of the blue.”

”No, no, no it’s fine. Anyways, I think you needed that little cry.” 

“I wouldn’t go as far as to saying that it was just a ‘little’ cry.”

The brunette giggled at the heir’s comment. 

“If you ever feel those thoughts kick in again, try to ignore them or, if you’re comfortable, talk to me about them. Just vent to me or whatever.”

A small smile creeped onto the blonde’s face.

”Thank you. I will.”

The brunette quickly noticed how Togami’s glasses were crookedly placed on his face. He looked a bit funny like that. The shorter boy took off the heir’s glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He then pushed away the blonde’s hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead before leaning in so that the pair’s foreheads were touching. 

“God I love you so much. You’re too good to me.” 

“That’s what I’m here for Kuya, after all, that’s what happens when you love someone.”

”Heh, using my own tactics against me.”

The heir leaned in further and chastely kissed the brunette, the other quickly pulled him back and pressed their lips together again. It did not last long though, as Naegi could not help but delightfully smile at the affection. 

The couple kicked of their shoes as they both tumbled into the former lucky student’s bed, holding each other tightly. 

As the two strew their limbs across each other, Naegi nuzzled into the crook of Togami’s neck. Shortly falling asleep afterwards. 

His boyfriend was too good for him, Togami thought. Naegi treated him with this unconditional love and care that the blonde believed he did not deserve.   
  
He would never tell his boyfriend this but he did not understand how or even why Naegi loved him so much. After how terribly the blonde treated him when they first met, he had no idea how the other had developed a crush on him. 

Another part of him though, knew that, despite all of that, it did not matter the hows and whys behind the former lucky student’s love for the heir. Togami had learned that love works in odd ways and you just have to accept that.

Togami knew that even if he did not understand why the brunette loved him, it did not matter because, at the end of the day, Naegi loved him and Togami loved him as well. And that’s all he needed to know. 


End file.
